The Dalton Gala
by XXXNiffTresTradThadbastianXXX
Summary: Christmas is upon the students and staff of Dalton Academy and Warbler Captain Nick Duval is determined to make this a memorable Christmas Gala for all those past and present.
1. Preface

Preface

Nick Duval felt so out of his depth.

He was desperate and dry for inspiration for the Dalton Christmas Gala. A performance open to parents and all talents from Dalton and surrounding schools. Chris one of the younger Warblers had told his cousin from McKinley about it and their performers, well most of them, were putting together something. But Nick was run dry of ideas! Completely! Frustrated he ran his hand through his hair pouring over the message Wes had written him when he announced Nick would take over. Three words.

'You're The Boss.'

Boss? Sure he could take charge, Nick had no problem putting the newer cockier members in their place like Sebastian and Hunter. But he had never thought of how difficult it was to think of something to represent the Warblers. He remembered watching Brad perform when he was younger and then he got his idea.

Variety.

New and old, together in a variety of acts. Knowing he had to get to work he went to Luke, another Sophomore and he told him he needed contact details for every Warbler since Wes' first year at Dalton.

"You realise that takes us back to 2005, right?"

"I realise. We've met them at Kim's midsummer parties and I need their email and numbers. Preferably tomorrow." He added quietly.

"Tomorrow? Nick are you insane, Dalton has really buffed it's security since I arrived and started doing this."

"Are you saying it can't be done?"

"Oh it can be done, but what's a mission without a mini drama and breakdown?" The boy asked grinning cheekily as he went to work. "Emailing you the list now."

"That was unnervingly fast." Nick commented as his Ipad blinked a new email.

"Nick have you ever tried to hack into past records? It's child's play. And not the movie, that freaks the hell outta me."

"Goodnight Luke," Nick said shaking his head with a chuckle as he returned to his room to find Jeff, his roommate and boyfriend asleep at his desk. Stroking his hair he manoeuvred Jeff to the bed which they had pushed their two singles together and tucked him in with a smile. Jeff worked too hard and had many insecurities despite Nick's insistence on how amazing he truely was and it did make Nick worry, but so long as he kept an eye on Jeff's habits he felt better knowing he could help Jeff get better.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Thad Harwood sat in his dorm he shared with his cousin Sebastian Smythe. Thad was finishing his homework from his History teacher as his roommate returned from Lacrosse. "So, getting anywhere with that essay?"

"Almost done, just have to write the introduction." Thad said offhandedly.

"You mean conclusion?"

"No, I wrote that first to set targets of what to write, now I know what I have written I can write an introduction."

"Did I ever tell you how weird you are at writing?"

"Numerous times Sebastian."

"Good, remember that." He grinned messing Thad's perfectly gelled hair running to the shower.

Thad completed his essay and headed to the Choir room early to ask Nick what his plans for the Christmas Gala were. Nick told Thad his plan and the school boy's face glowed with the chance to see Wes, his best friend, mentor and long time crush again at Christmas. During the meeting Thad could hardly contain his excitement, as Nick told the group his plan. One group number featuring just them, one with all the old Warblers too and then they could do whatever they wanted. Groups and solos.

In New York the esteemed fashionista and her partner in Crime were working on their christmas shop for their friends and respective boyfriends when Justine decided to check her email and recognised the student email for Dalton Academy. "Looks like we're being summoned," she chuckled as Mitch read over her shoulder.

"Calling all Warblers, your presence if you are able is required at the Dalton Academy Gala this holiday season. Either come as a spectator or performer but be prepared to be included in a mass Christmas song and dance number in the name of Christmas. Yours formally, Head Warbler Nick Duval." Mitch read aloud with slight amusement. "What're you doing?" He asked as Justine went to her account on the Airport travel page.

"Rerouting Austin and booking tickets for you, me and Nathan. Now move, we have much to pack and buy for our boys." She told him.

Jerry Jonston was sleeping when his Warbler alert on his email sounded. He had set it to go off due to the many times he had been required to return to Dalton since his graduation. Curious as to what trouble the boys faced now he sat up and pulled his laptop into his lap needing a decently sized screen to read at this time in a morning, which happened to be 3AM. To his pleasant surprise there didn't seem any trouble. He was glad as it meant he could lay back and get the rest of his sleep, allowing him to get his full rest and deal with the email in the morning.

In a much more run down area of New York Wesley Montgomery opened his shared apartment door after his morning run. His flatmate, a girl from England was cooking a breakfast of pancakes and flipping them in the pan. "Morning Olive."

"Ah- Wes don't do that," she scolded slapping his arm playfully as he frightend her, having not heard him come in. "Your phone has not stopped buzzing, your boys in trouble again?" She asked knowing the countless times Wes had traveled from College back to his highschool.

"Sounds likely," he told her sighing and checking it. "It's an email from Nick. Ooh, not trouble, the Christmas Gala. What're you doing this christmas?"

"Well I can't afford a flight home, so nothing." She shrugged.

"Wanna join me in Westerville?"

"Ooh, meet the infamous Warblers and this mysterious crush of yours? I just can't say no to that," she grinned.

"Shut it, me liking Thad is not really gonna become anything, for a start I don't think I'm his type."

"Correct, 'think' Wes you think too much," she told him plating their breakfast. "Besides, you never know until you try."

"I guess you're right," he resigned tucking into the pancakes, a plan already formulating in his head.


End file.
